


Snow

by missthingsplace



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Rating: PG13, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 10:17:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missthingsplace/pseuds/missthingsplace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cold snowy fliffiness ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow

 

 

**Title: Snow**  
Author: missthingsplace  
Parings/characters: Jack/Ianto. Owen  
Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately.  
Spoilers: None  
Warnings: None  
Summary: Cold snowy fliffiness ...  
Rating: 15

When they has left Cardiff the sky had a grey hue to it, the clouds were heavy and threatening that something was going to fall from the skies. They had forecast snow but the weather man said it wouldn't come to much, would turn to rain.

 

As Jack and Ianto ventured further into the countryside they turned up the heater in the SUV, the temperature outside was dropping fast. Ianto shivered a little, not just from the cold but also from the thought of going into the countryside once again even though it had been quite some time ago now.

 

Jack sensing his mood placed his hand on Ianto's leg, more an act of comfort than something more intimate. Ianto turned his head, looking away from the road ahead for a second to smile gratefully at Jack. They never saw the large log in the road till they were too close to avoid it.

The SUV spun off the road and into the hedge by the verge, Ianto expertly brought it to a halt so neither of them suffered any major injuries. They would both probably suffer a little bruising to the chest where the seat belts had held them tight.

After a few moments taken to get over the shock Ianto tried to start the SUV, nothing. They were in the middle of nowhere and the snow had started to fall, they were more than two hours away from the hub and needed to find a way to get the SUV started.

Ianto tried to start it again. “Damn.” He said out loud as nothing happened again.

“We should get out and check the car over.” Jack suggested, not making a move.

“You mean I should get out in the freezing cold and snow and check?” Ianto cocked an eyebrow, the snow was now falling hard and fast in big white fluffy flakes.

“Brilliant idea.” Jack grinned.

Ianto signed and pulled his scarf tight around his neck before buttoning his coat up to the collar, finally pulling on his gloves he braced himself for the cold and opened the door.

“Shut the door it's freezing.” Jack told him as his shoes sank into the settled snow.

Ianto muttered something under his breath and Jack smirked and then peered through the windscreen trying to watch what Ianto was doing through the whiteness. When Ianto reappeared with a large flurry of flakes a short time later he was white from head to foot.

Jack laughed as he sat back in the drivers seat and brushed what he could off before it melted completely and drenched his coat as he glared at Jack.

“Well?” Jack enquired.

“Looks like the fuel line is broken, we're not going anywhere.”

“We can't stay here, no heating. It's starting to get cold already, we'll freeze.”

“And where are we going to go?”

“There must be a house or something around here somewhere.” Jack replied, trying to see through the snow once more. “Look, isn't that a light over there?”

Ianto peered in the direction Jack was indicating. “Might be.”

“I'll phone the hub and let them know we're incapacitated, they won't be able to do anything till the weather lets up anyway.”

“Hurry up then or the way this snow is going we'll be buried alive in this car!”

Jack pulled out his phone and made the call, relieved that there was a signal and told them what had happened. After convincing them that there was no point coming out the rescue them that evening he cut the call and he and Ianto headed out into the cold winter air.

Heading across, well they weren't sure as it was now a foot deep in snow they went in the direction of the light. The light was a lot further away than Jack had thought and it didn't seem to be getting any closer, both of them were drenched to the knees with melted snow and their feet were starting to go numb.

Ianto was just about to admit defeat and suggest they head back to the SUV where they would be at least out of the snow when something caught his eye. He blinked snow out of his eyes and looked again, yes it was a building.

It didn't look like anyone was home, but that wasn't going to stop them he decided. Grabbing Jack's hand he dragged him in a slightly different direction, when Jack saw where they were headed he breathed a sigh of relief, shelter at last.

It turned out to be what looked like an abandoned cottage, it barely had three rooms. It was as cold inside as it was out but at least they were out of the snow, well, in two of the three rooms anyway as there was a hole in the roof where flurries were seeping though when the wind blew them in the right direction.

After scouting about to find something they could burn they decided on the ancient looking kitchen table, it broke pretty easily as they used their hand and feet on it and dragged the pieces into what must have once been the living room and placed it on top of the ripped out pages of some books on the nearby shelves in the large fireplace.

Ianto pulled a box of matches from his pocket and Jack gave him a quizzical look.

“Prepared for anything.” Ianto told him with a grin.

Finally after the forth attempt Ianto got the fire going, Jack pulled him into his arms, twirled him around and told him he was brilliant. Closing the doors to contain the heat the room soon began to warm through, Jack slipped off his coat and lay it on the floor.

Ianto tried not to think about how dirty it was going to get in the dust as he sat down gratefully on it beside Jack, Jack wrapping his arms around him combining their body heat.

“All we now is crumpets and butter.” Ianto grinned.

“Don't mention food, I'm starving.” Jack's stomach growled as if to drive the point home.

“Maybe we can take your mind off your stomach.” Ianto told him as he slid a hand up Jack's thigh.

“Oh I don't know, I'm pretty hungry.” Jack smirked.

Ianto took one of Jack's hands and placed it on his crotch. “I know something you can ... swallow.”

“Ianto!” Jack put his hand to his mouth in a look of mock shock.

Ianto kissed him before he could say another word, pushing him down on his own coat. All thoughts of the snow and cold outside were forgotten as they lost themselves in each others mouths, bodies and arms until sated.

When Jack woke very early the next morning the winter sun was shining brightly in through the bare window, he stood up taking care not to disturb Ianto and dressed quickly. The fire had burnt out in the night and the chill was once more taking over the room.

After wrapping the edges of his coat around the still sleeping Ianto he walked over to the window, there was white as far as the eye could see. Shivering at the thought of going outside he moved back over to Ianto and got back under the coat with him, pulling him close.

Ianto murmured something in his sleep, Jack hushed him and Ianto quietened again as he buried his face in Jack's chest. Jack never realised he had dozed off again till he was woken by a noise, someone was in the cottage.

Jack automatically reached for his gun but as a voice swore from outside the room he knew exactly who it was, Ianto stirred in his arms as the door flew open.

“Bloody hell, can't you two keep your hands off each other for five minutes?” Owen exclaimed.

“Five minutes? Yeah, we can manage that.” Jack grinned at him as Ianto cringed beneath Jack's coat.

Owen sighed. “Tow truck is picking up the SUV as we speak, I saw this place and guessed it was where you'd have headed. Now get yourselves presentable and I can rescue you.” He turned and walked from the room.

Ianto was on his feet instantly, dressing fast from the cold and embarrassment. Jack picked his coat up and shook some of the dust off, not missing the look Ianto was throwing it. Once Ianto was dressed he made to follow in Owen's direction, but Jack grabbed him and kissed him hard.

They were still kissing when Owen came back. “Five minutes is pushing it, isn't it?”

Jack and Ianto pulled apart laughing as Owen stomped out the room muttering under his breath, Jack took Ianto hand and they walked quickly after him.

The End.


End file.
